Protectors of Old
by rookiee22
Summary: Captured and Alone Ino accidentally finds a hidden power that had been lost for 100's of years. Will this new found power help bring the peace of the nations? This is my first story let me know if you like it. Ino/OC Naruto/Sakura. Rated M for some scenes.
1. Ch 1 The Meeting

This feeling… the feeling of despair, of hopelessness, and the thoughts that death was finally upon you. The misery of not knowing the amount of time you had before your captors decided to end your life. This was how one Ino Yamanaka felt as she laid in the room that was her new prison. She lay there in her dirty torn clothes as her beaten and tired body could take no more. She lay there as she listened to her captors talk about all the horrible things that they wanted to do to her through the door. She was here due to her own ignorance. She had let her guard down for one second and that was all the opportunity that these two chunin level ninja needed to capture their new "Pet" as they had called her. She lay there unable to cry any more tears due to all the pain from earlier already wasting all the tears she had left in her.

Ino in her pain decided to think back to what was going on around her. She had been on a routine solo mission. It was simple enough for a chunin such as her, but during the mission she had gone careless. She had visited a local tavern and drank one more then she should have. This was all that her captors had needed to be able to capture her with little to no effort. They then beat her so that she would not be able to fight back later. Then they used chakra suppression seals on her body so that she would not be able to mold her chakra for jutsu. Effectively they turned her into a normal civilian.

Ino's kunoichi training though would not let her give up. So with all her effort she decided to take one last look for any means to escape or free her before her captors came into the room to finish her. In the room around her there were various scrolls and other types of papers. This however would not help her. She then looked around some more and saw a book shelf. This bookshelf was filled with books and had one large scroll that had been unrolled at the foot of it. That however was not what caught her attention. This underground room's top shelf held a knife. This was exactly what she needed in order to cut her bindings since all her other gear was taken from her by her captors upon being captured. She tried to climb the shelf but could not get high enough to reach it. She tried to several different means in order to get the knife down, but none seemed to work that would not let her captors know that she was up and trying to get to something. Finally she thought about jumping up and trying to grab the knife. This was too dangerous to do if she were to try to grab it with her mouth so she decided to jump up then off the wall to try to grab it with her hands.

She walked to the other side of the room and got a good running start. She ran the best that her drained body could and jumped up then used the wall to jump up again. In midair she did a graceful turn. She managed to grab the knife with her hand, but in the process she cut her palm on the blade end of the knife. That however was just a minor wound that would heal. After grabbing the knife she tried to land gracefully on the ground however she had forgotten about the damage she had already taken from her captors. Upon landing on the ground her legs gave out and she fell into the bookcase knocking if over. She could only watch in horror as the bookcase rocked back and forth before collapsing on her. This ended her attempt escape and alerted her captors that something was on going on in the room. They proceeded into the room where they found her under the book shelf. They then noticed the knife that now lay in the middle of the floor. This enraged her captors. One of her captors spoke, "we will teach this Bitch to think that she can escape from us." With that he jerked her up and proceeded to rip her clothes off. Ino who was now only half aware of her surroundings knew what was about to happen. Her face was contorting in both fear and pain from what has happened and what she knew was about to happen. Both men proceeded to take off their pants to expose their members to her. The captor that had spoken positioned himself to enter her while the other put his member to her face. Ino could feel their presence getting closer as she was about to be raped, then either killed or kept as a personal toy. She closed her eyes to embrace for the pain that she knew was to come. Her entire mind was in a state of horror now. Then right as she felt both their members touch her she felt and extreme amount of power, but she kept her eyes closed.

Ino's captors were just about to start having what they had deemed as one of the best times of their lives around the fire earlier. They had talked and decided they were not going to kill her, but rather use her for their on pleasure until they were sick of her. Then when they finally were tired of her they were going to sell her to some millionaire who fancied fine young women. That dream however was a dream that was being put on hold right as it was about to start.

The two men looked to the book shelf as they felt the surge of power wash over them. The two men saw that there was a loud swish and white smoke that had appeared around the downed bookshelf. They set Ino down as they fixed themselves and readied themselves for whatever was inside the smoke. As the smoke died down they started to see a large black figure in the smoke, but they noticed as they smoke kept going away the figure got smaller and smaller till in front of them stood a young man.

He wore traditional ninja attire. He had black ninja pants with a black tight chested shirt with loose long sleeves. The man had a mask covering the lower part of his face and unruly spiky brown hair. The hair even draped down the front of his face. On his back was a pair of fine crafted daggers. The daggers were a black color with a red tassel hanging off the hilt. The backsides of the blades were serrated while the front had a sharpness that gleamed in the dark room. His eyes showed a surprised, annoyed, and most visible angered look at what was going on in the room. The man looked at both men and they readied themselves. However it was all in vain before they could even mutter a word the man had moved and took both their lives without them even seeing him move. The man proceeded to take the bodies over to the corner before coming back to Ino.

Ino at this point was on edge. A guy randomly appears in the room and takes out both her captors without even trying. He didn't look to be much older than her 18 year old self, but she still did not know if this man was friend or foe so she proceeded to just wait for her end. Thinking she had went from being captured by wolves to being in the hands of a demon. However as she held her eyes shut she never felt pain instead she felt more at ease. She opened her eyes to see that he was healing her wounds. She didn't know what to think. This man saved her and she didn't know who he was. She felt herself grow tired from her injuries and before she fell to unconsciousness she felt herself be picked up into the man's arms and heard him mutter one word, "rest." With that she felt everything go blank.

Ino slowly opened her eyes after her sleep. At first she saw that she was still in the same room. She believed that everything that had happened was all a dream and started to lose hope. She then looked around and noticed that the bookshelf was still broken and that gave her a new sense of hope that she might have been saved. She then felt her wrist were no longer bound and noticed that she had clothes on her person that did not belong to her. They were baggier then what she would be wearing so clearly they belonged to a person that was much bigger than her. She took the fabric and brought it to her nose thinking about her savior from before she had passed out. She smelt the fabric and it smelt of his sweat. The musky odor was a pleasant sensation to her nose.

She smelt the fabric one more time and it was at this time that the door opened. Standing in the door with only a blank undershirt and a loose black pair of shorts was the man that had saved her life. She could only stair at the man with his unruly brown hair and mysterious mask much like Kakashi's mask. She saw him look at her. Before she could say anything though, he smiled under his mask at her. "How are you feeling?" At first Ino didn't register what he had said due to not paying attention. Then her mind caught up with her as she decided to answer. "Yes I feel much better thanks to you." He smiled at her again. "Well I felt it only proper for me to serve my new partner." Ino looked at him confused. "What do you mean partner?" He let out a little chuckle and reaches behind him to pull out a big scroll. "This is the summoning contract of the dragon. I am your personal summons, thus making me your partner. You did know that you signed the contract?" Ino looked even more confused. Then realization hit her. That was the scroll that had been lying in the floor. When she fell after cutting her hand on the knife she must have landed on the signing portion of the contract. "I didn't mean to sign your contract. I kind of did it by accident I guess when I cut my hand jumping to the top shelf to grab the knife to free myself." He was now just as surprised as she was. It was by pure luck that she had signed the contract and he had been summoned. "Well I guess luck is just in your favor Ino Yamanaka." Ino got frightened, "How do you know my name?"

He looked at her in a comforting gaze as he said, "Before I tell you what is going on I need you to calm down and relax." With that Ino decided it best to calm down. "Now the reason I know your name is because of the contract. Your blood tells the contract your name when it hits the contract. The contract is a very advanced contract that only will accept a signature from a person it deems good and worthy. This contract will reject people that it does not deem to be of a kind heart and with good moral values. I was one of the last people to ever be accepted as a contract holder. I signed the contract over 300 years ago. My whole village was protected by the dragon summons, but my village became evil. This made the summons angry and they destroyed everyone that was evil in the village accept a few of the contract holders that were deemed to have a good heart. I was one of those few. We were then taken by the summons into the summoning world. In the summoning world one does not age as quickly as they do in this world. 100 years in the summoning world is equal to only 1 year here. So I should be around the age of 19 right now. My name is Jeon and I am the personal summon that the contract chose for you. It chooses who will be partners based upon what all the world prophecies are. Apparently the prophecies have great things in mind for you in the future as I am one of the strongest non-dragon combatants. Now I know this is a lot to take in so I will give you a gift. I know that you are a mind walker. I wish for you to open your mind to me and I will present to you a special way for you to summon me."

Ino for some reason dropped all her mental defenses. She felt that he would never harm her and that she would benefit from having him around. Jeon went through a rapid set of hand seals. She lost count due to the fact that he was doing the hand seals faster then her eyes could see them. Finally he stopped and his hand glowed a golden color. He took his hand and placed it upon Ino's head. With that the seal spread across her head and enter into her mind. Shortly after the light faded from Jeon's hand. Ino looked up to Jeon, "What did you just do to me."

"I gave you a gift. In your mind all you will have to do is think about summoning me and I will be summoned to your side. The seal that I put in your mind is a special chakra manipulation spell that will mold your chakra automatically in order to summon me if you ever think that you need me. This will make it easier to summon me. Another perk of this seal is that you can talk to me telepathically when I am in the summoning world and I will know what to expect when I am summoned to battle. Effectively I made it so that no matter what the situation I can always be at your side when I am needed." Ino stood their surprised. He basically said he would be there for her whenever she needed. He gave her a gift that was unthinkable. She could see by the look in his eyes that he didn't mind being summoned anytime by her. He would be willing to help her no matter the problem she faced, whether it would be a battle, emotional trouble, or just some simple help. He seemed to be ready to help whenever he was needed.

"Now eat the food I got for you earlier and get some rest. Tomorrow we shall go to Konoha and you can inform your Hokage about what has happened on this mission." With that he turned and walked outside to guard the front of the bunker. Ino decided to look to her right where there was a tray of food. On the tray were various fruits and berries for Ino to eat along with some fresh river water. "He must have really gone out of his way to get this," Ino thought. She decided to eat up her fill and get some much needed rest as tomorrow would be a long run back to Konoha.


	2. Ch 2 The Return

Ch. 2: Return to Konoha

The next morning Ino woke up to one of the best smells you can wake up to in the morning. That smell was a well-cooked breakfast. She proceeded to get out of the bed she had fallen asleep on the previous night and make her way into the other room where she was greeted with the sight of a full meal that was prepared. Jeon sat by the fire with his cooking supplies still sitting on the ground beside him. He had cooked eggs and pancakes for breakfast over a fire. The frying pan that he had was currently sitting beside an open sealing scroll on the ground. Jeon could only smile as he saw the drool linking from Ino's mouth at getting a good home cooked meal. Ino quickly grabbed her plate of food and started to devour her food as Jeon started to repack his cooking supplies into his scroll. After he was done cleaning up he proceeded to eat his food with a smirk on his face. Ino had just finished her meal and had a content smile on her face. She looked at Jeon and noticed him moving closer to herself. She stared at him as he extended a hand toward her face. She had a look of confusion on her face and was debating on whether or not she should stop him from doing whatever he was trying to do or not. She was so caught up in the confusion of not knowing what to do that she was to late to decide. He took his hand and touched the edge of her lips where some egg was still sitting and scoped it up on his finger before putting it in his mouth and giving her a bright smile. "Best not to waste it." She was caught in a heavy blush. Here her attractive savior had just an act that most romantic couples would do. He must have not noticed her blush for he just went back to eating his food.

After breakfast was done Jeon decided that he should put the fire out. He looked to Ino, "are you ready to head to Konoha?" Ino looked to him before replying, "I've never been more ready in my life." He proceeded to lead Ino to the exit of the house they were currently in. The house though was in fact not a house. It seemed that the place they were staying was more of an underground bunker or shelter. They were currently in the middle of the woods in what she guessed was fire country. She took a deep breath as Jeon spoke to her, "Do you require my company on your return to Konoha?" Ino huffed at his statement acting as if she was a weak and frail civilian. "I can take care of myself. I am a more then capable kunoichi that does not need to be protected like a mere civilian." Jeon held his impassive look on his face but he showed a little hurt in his eyes, "well if that is all you need then I shall be on my way please call on me if you need my assistance or when you meet with your hokage for I wish to speak with him." With that before she could could say anything he was gone in a poof of black smoke.

Ino took in her surroundings and summarized her situation. She was still not at full strength but she was close. A part of her wished that she had not told Jeon to leave. She did not believe that she needed his protection however his company would have been greatly appreciated. He had a soothing presence about him and when he was there she admitted she felt a little be stronger herself and more confident. As soon as he had left she had felt what seemed like a drain on her system. He seemed to empower her as if they were linked when they were together. But still she wrote this off to just being her fears getting to her. I mean she was almost a rape victim. She took off at a speed only a kunoichi can go through the trees after she got her bearings toward her home and Konoha. However as she took off she held one hope that she had not offended Jeon.

The trip back to Konoha had been rather uneventful. She had no trouble on the way home. She was only 6 hours from Konoha when she had started. Apparently her captors had taken her closer to the city. She must have been in a bunker that even Konoha didn't know about. When she arrived at the front gate she proceeded to do the proper check in with the guards before heading to the hokage tower. However her trip there was impeded on by her best friend Sakura. As she was walking lost in thought about the recent events Sakura had stopped Ino. "Where have you been the hokage said she got the letter from the village elder that the bandits you were sent to take out had been taken out 3 days ago." Ino huffed before replying, "Well some things happened that I need to tell to the hokage before I let the rest of the world know." Sakura huffed as Ino started to walk away before she grabbed Ino's Arm and stopped her. "What's with the tattoo on the back of your hand? That wasn't there when you left." Ino looked at her dumbstruck. "What are you talking about forehead? I havn't gotten any tattoos." Sakura took the hand of the arm she had grabbed and showed her the back of her hand. In red letters surrounded by red dragon wings was the name Jeon. "Who is Jeon or what does it mean?" Sakura inquired. Ino shook her head and said, "I can't say at this point until the lady hokage gives me permission to discuss it." With that said she shook a shocked Sakura from her grasp and proceeded down the road to the hokages tower.

Once she arrived at the hokages tower she was relieved for some reason. The thought of the tattoo had plagued her all the way there and she didn't know why. Jeon had not told her of a tattoo appearing on her hand. She shook her head and proceeded up the stairs to the hokages office to give her report and report her discoveries. Once she entered the office she could only smile at the face of the hokage. The hokage, Tsunade, was sitting there with a red mark on her forehead where u could tell she had fallen asleep. Once she realized it was Ino though she shot up. "Ino what took you so long are you alright? I received word of your mission completion days ago and now you are here in my office. What happened?" The hokage took a face of concern. Ino could not tell if the face was a face of concern for her well being or rather it was a concern for her having miss orderly conduct. Ino took a deep breath before she proceeded to tell her about the mission and its completion. Then she moved on to her deeds after the mission which led to her capture by the rogue ninja and almost rape. She told her how she had tried to escape and failed. She told the hokage how they had came in and she had assumed all hope was lost. "Lady hokage right before I was about to be used as a toy I felt a great power. I was to scared at the time to open my eyes, but when I did after I felt a piece of cloth put over me I saw a young man named Jeon. He told me to rest and my tired body complied. This guy is actually a summons." The lady hokage looked at her as if she had been told a fairy tale. "So Miss Yamanaka you expect me to believe that there is a human summons?" Ino held her stern face, "No lady Hokage, he is a member of the dragon summons and he asked me to summon him to speak with you when I arrived back here." "Very well then let me see this human summon from the dragon summons." Ino got a little tick mark on her head as she thought of Jeon and asked him to come to her. The tattoo on her hand glowed a little and Ino felt a enjoyable sensation on her hand as smoke appeared in the room and out stepped Ino's savior, Jeon.

Jeon still held his positive and cool demeanor like he had the last time that Ino had seen him. Even though he had just arrived his mere arrival was enough to make her feel increasingly safe in her village. It was nice that she had him around now to protect her. She looked to the lady hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin. She looked at the man with a bit of surprise and was looking at Jeon as if to try to gain as much information about the young man in front of her as she could. Jeon gave a courteous bow to Tsunade and then one to me. "Lady Hokage and Ino, I thank you for bringing me to talk with you." Tsunade nodded her head and then spoke, "So Jeon is it?" Jeon nodded. "I hear that you are from the dragon summoning contract, but you do not look to be of dragon descent to me." Jeon gave a brief sigh, "with all do respect the dragon summoning clan is in part effected by its summoners and the dragons themselves. If they dragons accept you into there clan as a summoner then you in there clan laws have the chance to earn into their family. I am one of those such candidates that earned that right and was imbued with the power to become a half dragon." Tsunade looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean by a half dragon?" "I mean just as it says mam. I have the ability to use dragon powers along with become a dragon at will for a period of time. Currently I can only hold my dragon form for 30 minutes, but I can use dragon abilities while not in dragon form as well. However I am not allowed to state my abilities to anyone other then my summoner dear lady hokage." Tsunade gave a bored sigh, "So does that mean that Ino is now under the protection of the lost dragon summons?" "Yes Lady Hokage." Tsunade rubbed the sides of her forehead, "Stop calling me Lady Hokage. It makes me feel old. But back to business here does that mean Konoha has the support of the dragon clan as well?"

Jeon shook his head. "The dragon summon clan is a proud clan. If they deem that Konoha is worth protecting and has not become corrupted then if it is Lady Ino's will I am the rest of the summons will help at Lady Ino's call. However at the moment she can only call upon me. Until the rest of the clan feels her worthy of summoning them." Ino gained a look of disappointment. "Does that mean the dragon clan does not acknowledge me as strong?" "No lady Ino in fact they see a great potential in you. However, the dragon clan values one thing over strength and that is the pureness of your heart. If you prove to myself and the other dragons that you are pure of heart and do not contain only selfish interests then you will be able to summon our entire clan if need be." Ino gave Jeon a look of defeat. "Please just call me Ino. I know you are from a respectful summoning clan, but I do not want to be called anything other than Ino, but what do you mean by pure of heart." Jeon gave a slight chuckle, "It is simply the hardest thing for humans to achieve. The ability to see the good in everyone and give everyone a chance, but that is not all. To be pure of heart you must be selfless and willing to put others before yourself just as I did back in my time as a human." Ino looked confused, "what do you mean by your time?" Jeon looked annoyed. "I mean it just as it sounds I was born before the great ninja villages. Back before any kage. When everyone was just clans trying to survive. I am one of the last of my clan. A clan that was killed by their own wicked hearts. A clan that the dragons deemed no longer fit…" Jeon stopped at that. Ino looked scared at this point. Ino finally realized the harshness of the situation of everything that could happen. This new contract could bound either way. She could become a power to rival all others or she could simply become a person who would died from her heart growing dark with selfishness.

"Ino one last thing before I return back to my summoning world. Do not feel despair. Yes it would seem from our time talking that you are confident and high strung, but know this. I have faith in you that you can become so much more. I will stand by you till the time comes and help you fight your battles, all I ask is that you strive to put your faith in others and work to bring peace to the world. I made a gamble on you and for both our sakes I hope you can make it a good one. Tsunade, Ino. Farewell for now." Before Ino could ask him what he meant he disappeared. He left in the same black cloud of smoke that he had arrived in. Ino looked confused. Being a yamanaka a lack of information was always seen as a lack in ones own ability. So her not knowing what Jeon meant was eating away at her. She put it in the back of her mind to solve this riddle as soon as she could. Ino looked to Tsunade and was dismissed.


End file.
